Silent Love
by OmegaSama
Summary: It's a lovely day and Dias has a short chat with his student and his Solar self has a say in the conversation. (Based on the RPG-game Exalted! BE WARNED! SLASH CONTENT! R&R!)


Silent Love  
  
By BlueRaven/ OmegaSama  
  
Rating:  
  
A/N: the second fic I write in like one day, I have finally blow that writer's block to smithereens ^_^ hehehe This is another Exalted fic.. Based on our current adventure. Saphael is my character and Dias is his master and former lover. Me, and our storyteller (Game-master) are trying to get either them back together or get Saphael a boyfriend because he is sort of a tragic character and really needs to be cheered up.  
  
Yes there are strong hints of a homosexual relationship here and thus I warn you before you read this. If you do not enjoy reading about two guys kissing then go somewhere else and do not bother me with mindless flames full of ignorance and stupidity! R&R everyone else!!  
  
Anyway. enjoy the fic.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The wind blew in the face of the tired man as he looked out over the beautiful landscape seen from the top of the mountain. It wasn't a high mountain or anything; no it was a part of the road leading into the scavenger lands. His sunny hair blew in the breeze and he idly brushed it aside with his hand, and then fixed his glasses on his nose.  
  
Dias looked back at the small camp, his friends were all here. Beliat, his fellow scientist and his former student, Rana, then there was Rai, a human swordsman and the two Solars Kuji and Sagasha, Usaijon and then there was him. Saphael, Dias' student and love.  
  
He walked over to Beliat and the two sat there discussing the invention that they were working on. It was a machine that could shoot raw Essence, a weapon. Their two clever minds had together come up with that wonderful creation.  
  
Dias enjoyed himself fully as soon as his mind was preoccupied with wheels and equations, because then he didn't have to think of the thing even closer yet to his heart. Distant-minded he looked over at the cause of his ache. Saphael sat there with Rana and Rai and tried to teach them the complex game of Gateway. It seemed to go pretty well for the girl, but Rai. that was a different matter. He looked completely confused.  
  
Dias smiled as he saw his love happier than he had been for a long while. He smiled without that spark of sadness in his pale-blue eyes and he even joked with Rai and Rana. Telling them of how hard he had had when he tried to learn Gateway. They were laughing together.  
  
Beliat soon took his attention away from the smiling threesome and back to the sheet of paper he had scribbled equations and such on to explain a complex problem that they had to fix before they continued building on the invention.  
  
They discussed the problem a while before Saphael walked over to them and petted Dias on the head, smiling down at him.  
  
"Too hard for your brain, Master?" he asked and Dias, already cranky because of the problem, stood up looked down at Saphael and the whispered a warning; "You better start running, boy, because when I get a hand on you." he let it hang in the air as an unspoken promise, smiling evilly he saw Saphael return his smile and then was off.  
  
Rana and Rai looked up from their game of Hunting Cat, a shorter version of Gateway, as first Saphael scrambled passed them in a hurry and then Dias after him. Rana looked confusedly over at Rai who only shook his head.  
  
"Has Saphael done anything bad to Master Dias?" She asked with her cute voice and then looked over at her former master. He looked as confused as she did and just sat there, still with the paper in hand with the problem far from solved. Rai soon turned back to the game and smiled.  
  
"No, I think that is their way of saying, "I love you" to each other." He answered after a while of trying to figure out his next move. Rana looked over at him, her eyes saying all, she didn't understand.  
  
"I don't understand. If Dias love Saphael and wants to say so, then why is Saphael running from him?" She asked and made a move at the same time taking another one of Rai's important pieces; he stared at the board with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh you'll get it eventually. You'll see that those two really do love each other and just haven't realised it yet." He smiled over at Rana making her blush slightly. He really liked seeing her blush and at the same time he hoped to make her forget what she had done in her last move. Which soon turned out not to work.  
  
Soon Dias caught up to his student, grabbed him around the neck and gently hit him on the head. He then threw his arms around his student startling the evil smirk from Saphael's face. He, after standing like that for a long time, raised his arms and encircled Dias' mid-section.  
  
"I wish you could be this happy all the time, love. It hurts to see you sad and I really can't be there all the time, you know that." Dias whispered after a while and let go of his student. He looked down and met Saphael's eyes, smiling softly.  
  
"You are too pretty for your own good, my love. Come let us go back. I have a problem to solve, and you too, I guess, if you wish to teach Rai to play Gateway." Dias stroked Saphael's cheek, looking at him with a mixture of sadness and happiness in his features. Saphael just looked at him leaning his head into the touch of his master's fingers on his skin. He had always loved Dias' hands. They could work magic on anyone, and right now he really didn't know what to do or say so he just stood there, silent.  
  
".The pain of loosing you is like the tearing of obsidian butterflies on my skin and that is how I know I'll always love you." Saphael murmured after a while, his eyes closed and his hand softly touching that of his master before he pushed it away.  
  
"What..?" Dias looked wide-eyed down at Saphael through his spectacles, his hand still in the air where Saphael had been just a moment ago.  
  
"It's what Shua said to me before I left him, never to see him alive again. I thought it described you very well, My Master. But you won't lose me. No, I'll always be here because I have nowhere else to be than here with you and the others. This is my home now. Here, by your side and by their side, that is what I think." Saphael smiled up at Dias, his eyes sad again.  
  
I**~.He doesn't know. what he's saying. he's lying. he has another. his true. one. I am not that person. I never was. HE LIES!!~**/I Dias raised his hand to his face, rubbing his temple and then looked up at Saphael with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"I am glad that you feel that way, love. I am happy that you consider me a part of your life." he extended his hand to Saphael who took it and smiled up at Dias.  
  
"I like you, my Master." Saphael said after a while. I**~.lies.~**/I  
  
"I am glad, love." I**~. you deceiver. harlot. user. WHORE!!~**/I  
  
"Good, then let's go back or people might get the wrong idea." Dias followed Saphael as he walked slowly back to camp. In the distance he could see the sun setting. The image was beautiful. The orange and red fading to purple and blue, later to go over into fully black with a few diamonds scattered here and there. This was his caste, the twilight, the dying of the day. The blood-spattered death of the light.  
  
In the back of his mind he heard his Solar self curse his love over and over, spreading a freezing sensation in his body.  
  
I**~. I cried for you. when you were. killed before. Arin's and myself. the Dragon-Blooded. drove a. spear through. your heart. Arin screamed. and then carried me away. as they tore. your heart. from your chest. and ripped your body. to pieces. Arin got us out. then went insane. I died. alone. in what is now. Nexus. so I HATE you. DECEIVER!! . CURSE YOU. I HATE YOU!!~**/I Soon the voice faded and Dias felt empty and cold. His soul had never said this much with such feeling.  
  
Saphael soon stopped and looked at Dias with concern. His pale eyes edged with worry.  
  
"Come now, Master. You have seen better sunsets before." Dias looked over at Saphael just as his Solar self cried I**~I LOATHE YOU!!~**/I he grabbed his head and looked away from the boy.  
  
"You go on ahead, Saphael. I'll come in a moment, I just need to think for a while." Saphael nodded and left for the camp. Dias looked out over the blood-bathed world and sighed, he raised his arms and put them around himself shivering slightly.  
  
"I love you, Saphael. II/I really do."  
  
I**~.liar.~**/I  
  
Slowly he turned away from the blood of the sky and went back to the camp.  
  
I**~.hope. is a lie. Darkness will. cover you before you realise this. Dias.~**/I  
  
I~Fin.~/I  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Another story done *looks exhausted*. Anyhoo. R&R folks!!  
  
~BlueRaven~ 


End file.
